Noche de esperanza
by Nikky Nikosa
Summary: Desde que se separaron, Viktor desea volver a ver a Yuuri y demostrarle lo mucho que lo sigue amando, que los años no han hecho menguar aquel sentimiento en él. Sin embargo, a veces la realidad es mucho más dura, y lo descubrirá de la peor manera. Oneshot, spin-off de "San Petersburgo - Noches de invierno"


_**Relato spin-off del fic "San Petersburgo noches de invierno"; quizás quieras leerlo antes de embarcarte en este.**_

 ** _Yuri! On ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen._**

* * *

 **Noche de esperanza**

 _By Nikky Nikosa_

* * *

Viktor no puede creer lo que está pasando, no puede creer lo que tiene ahí, frente a él. Al alcance de su mano.

¿Hace cuánto que no ve a Yuuri? Más de lo que puede recordar, y más de lo que le gustaría.

Y todo fue de casualidad.

Ambos estuvieron en el momento correcto para encontrarse.

Él, luego de muchos años de silencio, se había decidido a retomar contacto con su hermana menor y se aprestó a visitarla en Argentina, donde, según supo por alguno los emails que ella le mandaba ―y que nunca obtenían respuesta― había hecho de ese país su lugar de residencia permanente.

Caminaba por una de las calles de Buenos Aires cuando lo vio.

Lo había reconocido de inmediato pese a los años que han pasado desde que él se quedó solo en ese aeropuerto, con las esperanzas destrozadas y una simple carta en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Una carta que no decía nada, que solo contenía unas palabras vacías, unas que decían que Yuuri se había cansado de todo lo que habían pasado. Una carta que le dio a entender solo que la fe de Yuuri había finalizado antes de que encontraran una solución, juntos, como muchas veces habían conversado.

Ahora Yuuri lo está mirando y Viktor sabe que lo ha reconocido, lo ve en el leve titubeo que hace al desviar la mirada y al voltear.

Pero Viktor no se permitirá perderlo de vista, al menos no antes de hablar con él y de poder aclarar todos los puntos que quedaron pendientes entre ambos.

Y de cierta manera Yuuri lo sabe, porque a su primer grito se detiene y lo espera.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Viktor realmente no lo sabe. El tiempo dejó de tener importancia cuando lo perdió, pero sabe que ha sido un lapso de varios años.

―Yuuri ―susurra cuando lo vuelve a tener frente a él, con añoranza.

Lo ve esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y asentir levemente con la cabeza.

―Es un gusto volverte a ver, Viktor.

No puede saber si es verdad lo que está diciendo, pero se permite pensar que es así, que Yuuri realmente se alegra de volverlo a ver.

Por eso no puede contener sus deseos de abrazarlo y apegarlo contra él.

Porque lo necesita.

Porque no ha podido olvidarlo desde la ultima vez que lo vio, desde aquella ultima vez en que se amaron sin freno, justo antes de que Yuuri decidiera dejarlo a la deriva.

Yuuri le corresponde el abrazo, pero ni siquiera se nota el mismo anhelo que él siente por haberlo encontrado. Es algo mecánico, una muestra calculada de afecto que es dada tan solo por educación.

Y aquello vuelve a romper su corazón un poco más.

―¡Papá! ―Aquel grito lo descoloca, y sobre todo el hecho de que Yuuri lo suelte como si trajera consigo alguna enfermedad.

Voltea la mirada y se encuentra con la imagen que nunca, ni en un millón años, pensó ver.

Un bebé de cabellos platinados lo mira con curiosidad. Está en los brazos de una mujer de cabellos del mismo color y ojos azules.

Es su hermana.

Y cuando se fija en los ojos achocolatados del pequeño, no puede negar la realidad.

Tiene un sobrino, un sobrino cuyo padre es el amor de su vida.

―Esto no puede estar pasando.

Mientras él está aun en shock, los padres del niño parecen encontrarse maravillados por la aparente primera palabra dicha por el pequeño.

―Siempre pensé que su primera palabra sería mamá. Esto es injusto, Yuuri ―escucha la voz de su hermana.

Oye la risa de Yuuri, una risa calmada, como si se esperara que aquello sucediera.

Y él siente que no puede mirar a ninguno de los dos a los ojos.

Pero tiene una pregunta que hacer, una sola pregunta.

―¿Por qué? Natalya, ¿por qué?

Y sabe que merece conocer la respuesta.

Natalya y Yuuri se miran y luego dirigen sus ojos a él, que aun espera que se rían y que le digan que no es una maldita broma.

―Creo que necesitamos hablar de esto en un lugar más tranquilo.

Y en ese momento Viktor ve sus esperanzas deshechas.

.

Una hora después se encuentra en la residencia de ambos. Solo Viktor y Yuuri están en la sala de estar, mientras Tasha hace dormir al pequeño Piotr.

Piotr… era un hermoso nombre.

―Ella intentó decírtelo ―habla Yuuri luego de un incómodo silencio.

Y Viktor ríe, porque todo aquel escenario le parece irreal.

―¿Sí? ―cuestiona―. Pues se demoró casi dos años en hacerlo.

―Cuatro.

―¿Qué?

―Con Natalya llevamos cuatro años de matrimonio. ―Y se lo dice así, muy indolente, como si el corazón de Viktor no hubiese terminado por romperse después de eso―. Y ella te lo hubiera dicho si tú atendieras a sus llamadas y a sus intentos de visitarte.

Y es verdad. Perdió la cuenta de las veces que Natalya ha intentado contactarlo durante esos años. Pero no quería que lo viera, no quería que viera en el remedo de hombre en que se había convertido.

Habría preferido que su hermana se quedara con la versión que tenía de él. De aquel hombre positivo y alegre, no de aquel fantasma en que se había convertido de barba descuidada y mirada triste.

―¿La amas?

Y necesita saberlo. Porque a pesar de sentirse herido por lo que él considera una traición, no puede dejar de velar por el bienestar de su pequeña hermana, de la mujer más importante en su vida luego de su difunta madre.

―Sí. ―Y es verdad. Viktor lo sabe por el brillo en los ojos chocolates, por la sonrisa que esboza y por la ilusión impresa en su voz.

Yuuri logró lo que él no había querido ni siquiera intentar: lo olvidó y logró el amor nuevamente.

Y aunque quiere alegrarse, de verdad lo quiere, una parte de él siente celos y envidia por esa felicidad. Porque todo eso podría haber sido suyo, porque si Yuuri le hubiese dado más tiempo, si se hubiera devuelto esa noche con él, ahora ellos estarían casados y quizás hasta habrían adoptado.

Pero también sabe que no se puede meter en la felicidad de su hermana, de aquella niña que se convirtió en mujer frente a sus ojos, de esa adolescente que lo seguía a todos lados como su modelo a seguir. No puede hacerlo, porque antes de del amor de su vida siempre estará el amor que siente por su hermana.

Y es una real mierda, porque por mucho que quiera enojarse con Natalya no puede hacerlo, pese a que hay una ley no escrita de no meterse con los exs de los hermanos.

Por eso que cuando ella llega minutos después con una mirada temerosa, como si esperara una reprimenda, no encuentra nada que decir y solo atina a abrazarla. Porque, pese a todo, la ha extrañado y se alegra de verla.

―¿No estás enojado?

―Nunca podría enojarme contigo.

Apesta, porque es verdad.

Y cuando Natalya le propone quedarse un tiempo viviendo con ellos, él no encuentra la manera de decirle que eso no es una buena idea.

Pero los días pasan, y las conversaciones de noche comienzan a ser una rutina a entre ellos dos.

Las charlas le han ayudado a conocer el contexto de aquella pequeña familia. De cómo Yuuri y Natalya se encontraron por casualidad en París hace seis años, poco tiempo después de aquella noche en el aeropuerto, de cómo ambos se apoyaron mutuamente y de cómo el amor comenzó a nacer entre ellos.

Supo también de la depresión que tuvo Yuuri ese primer año y de cómo Natalya estuvo siempre ahí para ayudarlo a expulsar a sus demonios.

Y a medida que Natalya le ha ido contando esos pequeños pasajes de su vida junto a Yuuri, Viktor siente que ha perdido una batalla que ni siquiera ha comenzado.

Y sufre por ello, porque no se puede mentir a sí mismo, ni tampoco le puede mentir a su hermana cuando se lo pregunta.

―¿Aún lo amas?

Viktor ni siquiera responde, porque sabe que Natalya conoce la respuesta de todos modos.

―Él te esperó, ¿sabes? ―le confía su hermana uno de esos días―. Aunque no lo expresara abiertamente, sé que él esperaba que te divorciaras de Inna y fueras a buscarlo. Pero luego pasó el tiempo y tú no apareciste. Comenzó a olvidarte y abrió su corazón nuevamente.

Al escucharla, Viktor siente que debe intervenir.

―Me divorcié. ―Y es doloroso reconocerlo ahora.

―Entonces, ¿por qué?

Y Viktor por primera vez se quiebra. Y llora. Llora por lo que no hizo, por todo lo que no hizo cuando tuvo la oportunidad, porque eligió lamerse las heridas en silencio en vez de ir a buscar su felicidad nuevamente. Llora porque sabe que aquella noche en el aeropuerto abrió una herida que nunca logró cerrar del todo.

―No lo sé.

El sonido de una queja infantil perturba el silencio que había reinado hasta el momento.

Yuuri observa todo desde el dintel de la puerta, ocupa solo la parte de abajo del pijama y trae al pequeño Piotr en brazos, el que los mira en silencio, como si se hubiera dado cuenta que cometió un error al emitir ese sonido. Pero aquello da igual, porque por la mirada del japonés, Viktor sabe que este escuchó gran parte de sus ultimas palabras.

―Despertó y quiere el pecho ―dice a Yuuri a modo de explicación.

Ambos se quedan solos luego de que Natalya se vaya a darle de amamantar a su pequeño hijo a la habitación.

Viktor se levanta desde el sillón y se enfrenta a la mirada de Yuuri, que solo lo observa con seriedad.

―¿Escuchaste todo? ―Es una pregunta absurda, ambos lo saben.

Quizás es por eso mismo que Yuuri no le contesta nada, sino que solo se da la vuelta y camina hacia la habitación que comparte con su esposa y su pequeño hijo.

Y Viktor sabe una cosa más: Yuuri solo está soportando su presencia en aquella casa por respeto a su esposa, porque su interacción con él hasta el momento ha sido una controlada diplomacia.

.

Piotr hace una mueca cuando él intenta darle de comer un trozo de papa que no parece tener ni pizca de sal.

―Amigo, sé que es difícil comer esta cosa horrorosa, pero hazlo por mí. ―El niño se niega a abrir la boca―. Entonces por la mamá. ―Y Piotr acepta comer un poco de papá―. Niño tramposo.

Lleva un mes viviendo en casa de su hermana y durante ese tiempo negaría si dijera que no se ha encariñado con aquel bebé que parece tener lo mejor de ambos padres. Y aunque su existencia de alguna forma sigue provocándole dolor, es lo suficientemente masoquista como para amarlo aún así, por el solo hecho de ser hijo de las dos personas que más ama en el mundo entero.

Durante ese tiempo se ha mantenido ayudando en el cuidado del pequeño bebé mientras sus padres trabajan, sobre todo ahora que Natalya ha tenido que viajar a Chile por trabajo y Yuuri mantiene sus días ocupados con su pequeña escuela de patinaje.

Pese a que durante ese mes las interacciones con su cuñado se han mantenido al mínimo, el hecho de que Natalya no esté presente y sea Viktor el que pasa gran parte del día al cuidado de Piotr, ha hecho que inevitablemente ambos hombres se acerquen más de lo que a ambos les gustaría.

Y Viktor ha descubierto que es capaz de mantener una charla con el japonés en terreno seguro, mientras hablan de patinaje y evitan mencionar el contexto que les unió en un pasado.

Pero no siempre podrán mantener aquella cordialidad, y ambos los saben.

―Ah, que grande es esta casa. Cuando me divorcié, fue Inna la que se quedó con el departamento que habíamos comprado. ―Y ahí está. Tarde o temprano él querría tocar ese tema.

La expresión de Yuuri cambia en una décima de segundo.

―No pensé que te divorciarías.

Y Viktor sonríe, sonríe como siempre lo hace para no mostrar lo roto que está por dentro.

―¿No era eso lo que teníamos planeado desde un inicio? ―Y no puede evitar que un poco de reproche se filtre en sus palabras―. ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas que nos retiraríamos juntos y luego yo le pediría el divorcio a Inna?

―También recuerdo que me prometiste que te divorciarías antes del año.

―¡No pude! ―Y ahí es cuando el férreo control que ha intentado mantener se desmorona a su alrededor―. Me tenía completamente agarrado de las bolas.

―Viktor…

―¡Pero tú no sabes nada! ¿Sabes, acaso, lo duro que era ver que te ibas alejando cada día más mientras yo debía aparentar frente a la prensa, al tiempo que luchaba por encontrar alguna razón para pedirle el divorcio a esa perra? ―Y le importa un comino el vocabulario que está utilizando―. ¿Sabes lo destrozado que me quedé luego de tu partida?

Porque no todo había sido culpa de Viktor, porque Yuuri también había tenido parte de la responsabilidad.

Y Viktor necesita poner en evidencia al japonés y que este admita sus propios pecados.

―¿Y sabes tú cómo me sentía yo? ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentía cada vez que la besabas, cuando la exhibías por todos lados?

―¡Lo hacía para que no sospecharan! ¡Para que no se dieran cuenta que prefería mil veces perderme en tu cuerpo que tocar alguno de sus cabellos! ¡Pero tú me abandonaste! ¡Te retiraste durante ese Grand Prix y faltaste a nuestra promesa!

Y Viktor lo recuerda. Recuerda lo molesto que estaba luego de esa decisión unilateral que Yuuri tomó, recuerda lo rudo que fue cuando tuvieron sexo al volver a Rusia y recuerda el malestar que sintió cuando todo terminó. Debería haber sabido que aquel era el principio del fin, pero solo lo atribuyó a que Yuuri estaba cansado al igual que él.

Luego de la partida de Yuuri, pasó noches enteras atormentándose mientras se preguntaba qué demonios había hecho mal, reprochándose por qué no había tomado un curso de acción diferente.

―Esto… ya no vale la pena ―murmura Yuuri dispuesto a irse―. Deberías intentar dormir, Viktor.

Y ahora sabe que pasará lo mismo si no hace algo ahora.

Por eso lo detiene y hace que se miren a los ojos.

Y esa mirada le dice que Yuuri sufre al igual que él. Y eso es todo lo que necesita.

―¿Me amas?

―Amo a tu hermana.

―Eso no es lo que quiero saber.

―Es lo único que obtendrás.

Viktor sonríe, porque lo conoce y sabe específicamente que puntos tocar.

―No pensé que Yuuri sería un cobarde.

Yuuri frunce el ceño y Viktor agranda su sonrisa.

―Yuuri, por favor… ―intenta nuevamente―. Tan solo respóndeme.

Yuuri se muerde el labio y lo mira con angustia, y solo eso basta.

―Yuuri… Yuuri ―sabe que es capaz de decir esa palabra por el resto de sus días. Sus labios tocan los contrarios y todo se desvanece.

.

Despertó de golpe. Miró desorientado en todas las direcciones. Un pitido se escuchaba desde algún lugar de la habitación y su antebrazo dolía. Se tocó el lugar y descubrió que de ahí nacía una vía venosa por la cual parecían estarle administrando alguna solución parenteral.

Se sintió confundido.

No entendía por qué sentía la boca seca y la cabeza le dolía de pronto.

Al poco rato llegó un hombre joven de ojos verdes que ocupaba una bata blanca. Viktor supo que era un médico, aunque no sabía por qué estaba hospitalizado.

―Buenos días ―saludó el hombre en ruso, aunque Viktor supo que era extranjero.

―¿Qué ocurrió?

―Intoxicación por alcohol ―le respondió mientras le realizaba un pequeño examen físico―. Aunque es de esperarse con todo lo que bebiste anoche. ¿No me recuerdas?

Viktor intentó recordar, pero solo un sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo disuadió de seguir intentándolo.

―No. Mi hermana. ¿Sabes dónde está?

El médico sonrió.

―Por ahora debes descansar.

―Es extraño oír hablar ruso por acá.

El médico lo miró con extrañeza, pero en vez de decirle algo, solo salió luego de pedirle que descansara.

Media hora después, la puerta fue abierta nuevamente, esta vez mostrando a una mujer rubia de ojos azules. Entró con rapidez y sin piedad alguna le tiró de una de sus orejas.

―¿Qué demonios has hecho de tu vida estos últimos meses, Viktor Nikiforov?

―¡Pues estar en tu casa cuidando a tu hijo, malagradecida! ¿Y por qué demonios volviste rubia desde Chile?

Y Viktor realmente se esperaba otro tirón de orejas, no la cara de espanto de su hermana, ni menos su confusión.

―¿Qué mierda te metiste en el cuerpo anoche?

Y fue ahí, cuando toda la mierda que había consumido la noche anterior iba dejando poco a poco su sistema, que se dio cuenta de la realidad.

Estaba en Rusia, habían pasado poco más de tres meses desde esa noche en el aeropuerto y su hermana no estaba casada con el amor de su vida.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin control por sus ojos, y se aferró a Natalya, que asustada lo abrazó.

Todo había sido un sueño.

No existía Piotr, no existía la casa de Buenos Aires, solo existía aquella carta que aún mantenía en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

Su llanto aumentó.

Y no fue por la culpa que sentía al pensar que su hermana podría arrebatarle a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, tampoco era por la partida de Yuuri Katsuki meses antes.

Era porque deseaba, pese a todo, que aquel sueño hubiese sido real.

Y aquello era lo más doloroso de todo.

.

 **Notas de autora**

 _Este es un especial que escribí para uno de mis fics, "San Petersburgo - Noches de invierno" para un desafío en un concurso de Wattpad. Pese a que al inicio no quería escribirlo, me gustó lo suficiente como para publicarlo. Hasta cierto punto es necesario haber leído ese fic para entender este, pero si lo quieren tomar como independiente no tengo problemas._

 _Espero que la inclusión de Natalya no haya sido incómoda, pero si leen alguna de mis otras obras, sabrán que es un personaje recurrente en algunas historias por ser hermana de Viktor. Este personaje se niega a mantener su cabello en su tono platinado natural, así que bueno, podría haberse sabido que era un sueño xD. Quiero decir, usualmente en los sueños hay elementos que no son normales, pero uno recién se da cuenta de la anormalidad luego de despertar. Es algo parecido acá, probablemente al despertar Viktor se habría dado cuenta de lo del pelo, o qué sé yo, de que le haya puesto Piotr._

 _Los tiempos verbales cambian para mostrar el salto del sueño (presente) a la realidad (pasado)._

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

 _Cualquier mención sobre faltas de ortografía o dedazos siempre serán bien recibidos._


End file.
